


He Thought He Understood Now

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Shire Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: He met Hamfast's eyes as Bell screamed and cried for their silent children.





	He Thought He Understood Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my tic_tac_woe bingo card, _mass migration_. 
> 
> A short teaser(ish) scene for a possible future fic.

"Where we will go?"

"Everything's gone..."

"Came out of nowhere..."

"Mister Bilbo?"

Bilbo blinked from where he had been staring sightlessly at Lobelia as she cried over Otho and their little boy to look at Hamfast. His friend's eyes were red as Bell screamed and cried around their silent children as the Hobbits gathered near the borders of their homeland.

"Do you think the Dwarves or Elves would be able to help us?"

"I have no idea, Hamfast; the Blue Mountain Dwarves might be able to spare something. Perhaps Bree and Rivendell as well. I don't know who else would be able to help us right now."

The loss of their home would never be a blessing, but Bilbo thought that he now wholly understood how Thorin's people felt about their forced exile from the Mountain as a sign of future bad things coming after them and their home. Bilbo was merely happy to know that most of their people survived the destruction of Hobbiton and the rest of the Shire. 

There was perhaps a quieter kind of knowledge that the Hobbits could find out of this tragedy.

But he wasn't sure how they would survive the changing of the seasons without help and perhaps steady supplies from their neighbors.

"We should try to gather what supplies we can and then try for Bree or the Blue Mountains," He says as he turns his attention back to Hamfast.

Hamfast nods as he turns to his wife and some other Hobbits nearby to give some instructions as the sound of many hooves reaches them, and Bilbo readies his sword to try his hand at defense.


End file.
